Mass spectrometry is a useful technique for, inter alia, the analysis of analytes in samples. Mass spectrometry can be performed in sequence with other analyte analysis techniques. However, conventional mass spectrometers and components thereof, while optimized for mass spectrometry are not necessarily well suited for performance of additional analysis techniques. As such there exists a need for improved mass spectrometry devices and techniques for sequential mass spectrometric analysis with additional analysis techniques.